Ash Gets Misty a Bike(Misty's POV)
by Mephistopheles
Summary: Sequel to Ash's POV- Well, kinda. Same story diff pov


I am an independent writer. 3/13/2002  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long day; Ash just got beaten by a pesky Bug Catcher on the way back to Pallet Town for a visit. "ARGH!" Ash yelled, always whining over everything that doesn't go his way. "Dang, Ash! You really got whooped that time! Though I don't know if I expected anymore from you! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I was on a roll. He's so fun to pick on! But for around half a year, I've been thinking about him as more than just a piece of crap… Anyway… We stopped at the Viridian City Inn. We got our keys, then as he walked into his room, I yelled, "Better Luck next time, Ash!" I walked into my room, and got changed into my night suspenders. I'd been thinking about this for a long time. I.. think I have feelings for Ash…EEEW! I know it's gross, but I can't ignore the facts. Well, the facts say I hate his guts, but I love him. He's sweet, hehe, and shy… Such a nice guy.  
  
"I…….Wat..flow…!" Ash just yelled something. "What'd you say, Ash?" I yelled. " Uh, is that a rhetorical question or did you not hear me?" Ash said in a panicked voice. I replied, "That is a real question, dimwit! What did you say?!" Ash is a dimwit. "Nothing! And don't call me dimwit!! That makes me mad! Hmph!"  
  
Oh, well… I know! I'll read. Ya, I'll read. Get this stuff off my mind.  
  
Here, Inside the Pokemon Mind by Tom Ato. ~30 minutes pass ~ Ah.. that was nice. Though I don't think Starmie dream about living in the desert… Whew! I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed…. *STRETCH* "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…."…  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "WHAT?! IT'S…. 1:23 IN THE MORNING! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" That's a lie… "Uh, yeah. It's Ash; I need to talk to you. It's very important." "*Grrr* I thought you would be too embarrassed to talk to anyone after that battle today! HA!"I should start being a little nicer to him. " Just let me in, please? I really need to tell you something." I sluggishly got up, already in Ultra Sleepy mode. "What?! You had a bad drea… Oh my God!!! A BIKE! YOU GOT ME A BIKE!" I NEED TO BE A LOT NICER TO HIM!!! I pulled him in, and I sat on the bed, looking at the gift. " How'd you get this? Where'd you get this? Why'd you get this?" My God! Why would ASH of all people get me a bike? Could it be…Oh, no… Maybe he's trying to get rid of me…As she continued thinking, she listened to Ash." I went to the Pokémart to get you a bike and they had this! In case you don't know, this is YOUR bike. The one I crashed six years ago." "It is?! Oh, thank you, Ash!!"  
  
Then, I did something. Something weird. Something shocking. Scary, even. Well, no, I liked it. A short, innocent kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sweet.  
  
So, we hugged for a while. Ash the spoke up. "Misty, I got this for you to show you…uh…Misty, I love you! I've had these feelings since about the time we met. If you don't feel the same way that's…MMMM!!" Right then, write when I heard those three words, I grabbed Ash and kissed him. It was so wonderful. We did that for what seemed an eternity; it ended up being 3:00 when we stopped.  
  
"Misty, I should go back to my room. Brock will be up soon; he said he wanted to get an early start at the day and I would prefer telling him I love you instead of showing him!"  
  
"You're right. But what about the bike, Ashy?"  
  
"Don't worry. We're going to tell Brock about us, I just don't want him to walk into us kissing!"  
  
"Wait!" Misty yelled. "I have something for you too." See, I've had this card that I drew one night. I had been thinking about Ash, and my possible feelings for him. I kept it, not knowing if this would ever happen. Here's what it said: "I love you, Ash!! ;-) I always have and I always will!!!" As Ash read the card, I kept on speaking to him in an almost inaudible voice. "I love you, Ash Ketchum. I do, I have, and I will forever, with all of my heart!" Ash spoke up about then. "I love you too, Misty. I really do! Very much! One thing, though. Pleeeeeeeease stop picking on me like you do!! I might of told you all this earlier if you had been a little nicer!"  
  
I thought about that for a minute, then remembered WHY I did that all the time. "It's just that I've felt like this for a long time, too. But how was I to know you would feel the same way? I'm just glad that we can be together forever as a couple now." Ash walked back over to her and gave me one last, gentle kiss, and then he went back to his room. I sat there, remembering what just happened so I would never forget it. How magical…  
  
About 10 minutes or so later, Ash came in with Brock. Ash, winking as he walked over, sat down between Brock and I. "Brock, Misty and I have something to say." Brock replied, " Oh, you told Misty you loved her? Or was is the other way around?"  
  
I was amazed! "Holy Shit!" Misty said. " How did you know that?! Oh, Ash told me he loved me. But how'd you know?!"  
  
"Well, for the past two years, I've really seen the chemistry build. It wasn't hard to see. The way y'all react to each other, the way y'all look at each other when one isn't looking… It's kinda obvious. Secondly, I heard you scream out 'I love you, Ash!!!` at bout 2:30!"  
  
Well, he obviously knew all there was to say, so we gathered all our stuff and headed for Pallet Town. 


End file.
